Tiffnut's New Big Sister
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tiffnut or better known as Tiff for short, was not like her older siblings Tuffnut and Ruffnut she used her brains more and most of the time she is reading books and keeping to herself but after a prank from her older brother and sister she gets in some trouble that lets her meet a new friend that saves her life


**Credit for How to Train Your Dragon goes to DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

><p>Tiff was outside reading one of her books and siting on the a chair she brought outside from her home when she finds shadows covering her and the pages she was currently reading and she look up and saw it was only her idiotic of a brawn over brains older siblings Tuffnut and Ruffnut who she doesn't have the best sibling bond with due to the fact they are so different from her<br>and even if she found the fact disgusting and barbaric that they use to train to kill dragons but was a little happy that her siblings change a little and were not following the path of the old ways that she found once again barbaric.

"hey Tiffnut what ya doing?"Ruffnut ask her little sister who glares up at her for calling her by her full name but instead of replying to what she ask what she was doing she decided to ignore her and go back to reading

"is that a book?!"Tuffnut ask "give me that!"he said as he grabs the book out of Tiff's hand and she shot up off her chair and tried to get her book back but it didn't help but her older siblings were much taller than her and would at often times pick on her and tease her at times when they weren't at that school they go to all the time.

"give that back Tuffnut! that book is a math book!"Tiff said as Tuffnut throws the book to Ruffnut who right now was looking at the book in disgust "math? who does math? where did you get this junk anyway?"Ruffnut ask as Tiff runs over to her and tries to grab for the book before Ruffnut smiles and throws the book back over to Tuffnut.

"it was a gift from auntie who by the way send me that book from her new home in America! and I happen to be studying and trying to learn more then bashing my head against a wall like you two seem so fond of doing when you are not being so barbaric!"Tiff said in a fit of anger and the two stop throwing the book and Tuffnut drops the book to the ground and he and Ruffnut start to glare at the little girl who just called them a name they didn't understand

"why you little brat! if you weren't our little sister I would-"Ruffnut said about reading to hit Tiff but was stop by Tuffnut who grabs her arm that was about reading to hit Tiff

"Tuffnut what do you think your doing?! why did you stop me?!"Ruffnut ask her brother who stop her from teaching their little sister Tiff a lesson for what she just said to them.

"I got a better idea Ruffnut..."Tuffnut then looks at Tiff and smirks as he says "on how to teach our baby sister a lesson."

Tiff's eyes go wide at what her older brother said and it didn't help her that now Ruffnut was smirking that same smirk that was on Tuffnut's face as well and she knew that this morning she should of read her book in her room instead of coming outside where the barbaric siblings of hers would most likely try to bug her and pick on her for liking to read books.

it was a hour later that Tiff found herself stuck up a tree

and she was holding on for dear life as she glares at her brother and sister who were on their dragon

"get me down from here you barbaric twin terrors!"Tiff yells at the two who just laugh at her

"let me think about it...no sorry can't help ya Tiff."Ruffnut said

"now stay there and think about what you did!"Tuffnut said as he pointed at Tiff who was about ready to cry but she knew how to hide such feelings from her brother and sister who would most likely tease her more for being one to cry.

"yeah and this will learn you to respect your older sister!"Ruffnut said to Tiff before she along with Tuffnut made their dragon fly them back home as Tiff watches them leave and she couldn't help but to feel unlucky because of all the siblings she had to have it had to be those two and she at times wish that Hiccup was her older sibling instead of Tuffnut and Ruffnut

and she didn't dress like them either she got her light blue dress from her auntie that lives in america and it had puffy sleeves and it was a type of dress you wouldn't find a girl her age around where she lived would wear but she was a little different from the rest of the children who were her age cause back then all the kids her age would of been training to kill a dragon while she just read books and tried to keep to herself and not get into any trouble or fights with the kids who would tease her for not training like they were.

but now that things were different and everyone was friends with dragons she thought that the teasing would stop for her but sadly that wasn't the case because the teasing never stop because they would not only tease her for being a one to read books all the time but they would all so tease her for not having a dragon of her own.

and if it wasn't the kids her age teasing her about it  
>it would be her brother and sister who seem to get a kick out of teasing her the most when they come home from their dragon training school.<p>

Tiff moves some of her blond hair out of her soft round face and blink her yellow eyes as she look at the long way down at the ground

"they just had to place me up a tree they are so immature."Tiff thought to herself as she really did wish she had a brother and sister who were more nice to her and would be the type to want to protect her from danger such as this that her own siblings had put her in

and they knew for a fact that she hated it when they would pull these kinds of mean pranks on her.

she remember a time when she was very little that she use to get along with them

Ruffnut would act very protective and scare off any kids who tried to pick on her

and back then Tuffnut would make her smile and put on a puppet show for her whenever she got scared during a thunderstorm

but now that they were all older everything was different cause they didn't get along like they use to

sure Ruffnut and Tuffnut still got along with each other (as much as they can get at times even if they do tend to fight a lot.)

the only difference is that they don't get along or try to bond with Tiff like they did back when she was very little.

"may as well try to get down from here."Tiff said as she was about to try to climb down but she lost her footing and started to fall down and she couldn't even scream because she was too scared of the thought she was about to hit the ground

but just as she was almost hit the ground something swoop down just in time and caught her and she notice she didn't hit the ground because as she opens her eyes she saw she was on a dragon's back but not just any dragon's back...

she looks at the face of the dragon that just saved her life "your a night fury...!"she said in shock and it was not the same night fury that was own by Hiccup for this one was different and as she look more closer at the face of the dragon she notice that the night fury had what look to be a heart shape on her forehead but she had to guess that not all night furies have such a mark on their foreheads.

and she notice at the tips of the wings were curled and she look behind her and saw that the tail was curl only a little before it seem to go out once more as if it was never curl up a little at all and when Tiff face forward she look at the night fury with a thankful look upon her face for the save back there.

"thanks girl, you really saved my life back there, I don't know what I do if you weren't there to catch me in time"Tiff said as she gently petted the dragon on her head and the female night fury growls a gentle way as if to say your welcome.

"you know I wish you were my sister instead of my dimwit of a older sister Ruffnut she would of never did what you did...well she use to when I was little but not anymore cause all she and my brother Tuffnut do is be mean to me and play pranks and tease me for being so different..."Tiff said as she glares at the thought of the two but then looks back at the female night fury

"you know what I think maybe I should give you a name and I have the perfect name for you...and that is Big Sister cause you protected me like one even if we just met and I think maybe when I'm older we both can go to that school my brother and sister go to and learn what they learn but until then we can just fly around, play and I can read stories to you hows that sound?"Tiff said as she ask what her new friend thought of the idea and the dragon who she called 'Big Sister' did a type of smile that seems to be something that most of the dragons did which was a little new to most who haven't seen dragons smile and it could only mean that the female night fury liked the new name and the idea of being around the little girl.

"and while we are at it lets teach Ruffnut and Tuffnut a lesson in manners."Tiff said with a mischievous smile that look much like Ruffnut and Tuffnut and she hardly smiles like that and is hardly mischievous at times but when her brother and sister tend to push her too far she will let her mischievous side out.

we see a close up of Tuffnut's sleeping face when a hand slaps him awake "What?! I'm up! I'm up! what time is it?"Tuffnut said as he looks at his sister Ruffnut who had her arms crossed as she glares at him  
>"wouldn't know because we are stuck up a tree!"Ruffnut said<p>

"what you mean we are stuck up a tree? we aren't stuck up no tree."Tuffnut said but then Ruffnut said "yes we are!" as she points down and as Tuffnut follows his sister's finger that was pointing down and his eyes go wide in shock

"Wow! we are pretty far up! how far down do you think it is?"Tuffnut ask as he looks down

"don't know? why don't you find out."Ruffnut said as she was thinking about kicking her brother out of the tree but she first needed to find out who place them up this tree in the first place when both she and her brother were a sleep.

"whoever did this was smart to make sure not wake us up when they place us up in this tree but who's that smart? oh well I'm just going to Tiff for this one."Ruffnut thought.

else where Tiff was on the back of her new dragon friend Big Sister and were flying around the night sky that was soon turning into dawn.

"I think it might take them a while to get down off that tree even with their dragon but at this time their dragon is most likely still a sleep."Tiff said as she was reading a book while flying and she started to fly Big Sister to her hide away from others that was a tree house that was up on a hill that was some where far away from other humans and dragons so it will just be Tiff and Big Sister

and no Tuffnut and Ruffnut to bother them because they had problems of their own at the moment that was cause by the young girl and her dragon. 


End file.
